


[彼岸花] 貓

by kishitaorin



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin





	[彼岸花] 貓

。一方貓化 (Rasul)  
。平行時空現paro  
。沒有想黑Gara的意思不要打我

01  
Rasul是一隻優雅的短毛貓。  
牠生活在一間日式的，帶庭園的大宅裡，家庭的成員還有一個老爺爺和一個名字叫藤戶要的年輕人。  
被像孫子般對待的藤戶是老爺爺的看護，負責照顧老爺爺的日常起居，也是Rasul最喜歡的人類。

Rasul很喜歡這個家，所以牠總是非常努力地去保護好自己的家園。  
日常的巡視當然是不能少的，踩著優雅的步伐，沿著圍牆慢慢踱步，不管是藤戶不喜歡的蟲子們，企圖闖入的飛鳥，區裡其他的貓，還是上門造訪的人類，Rasul都會負上驅趕的職責。

「別老是興奮起來。」  
有時候打到一半的架會像這樣被強制中斷。  
一般而言，牠的對手總是會因為人類這龐然大物的出現而逃走，而Rasul，則會被抱起，帶回屋子之中。  
如果亂動掙扎，身上的髒污也許就會沾到藤戶的身上——有著這種想法的Rasul，在被抱起時總是會異常的安分，最大的動作也只有到晃動尾巴這種程度。  
而且為免會弄髒家裡，Rasul總是一被放下來就仔仔細細地開始清潔身體。

這都是為了讓自己喜歡的東西可以保持整潔美麗，曾經的野貓，Rasul，對這理解堅信不移。

02  
就和其他很多的貓一樣，Rasul也是一隻獨行獨斷，自我中心的貓。  
而這和牠很喜歡跟在藤戶身後溜躂一點衝突也沒有。

當藤戶在家裡忙出忙進時，Rasul總是會跟在他身後大概兩步的位置，確保藤戶在進行作業時一切安全和不受干擾。  
另一方面也是因為喜歡看藤戶認真工作的樣子，不過Rasul可不認為這才是主因。

牠可是這個家的守護神，多多少少地關注一個在此之中的成員又有甚麼問題呢？

03  
Rasul是一隻聰明的貓。  
身為一隻聰明的貓，聽過一遍就必須記住這也是理所當然的事。  
至於一隻貓為甚麼可以聽懂人話......那當然是聽不懂的啊。

即使如此，光是從反應和語調，Rasul也能知道牠身邊的兩個人類大概想表達甚麼。  
比方說上次老爺爺向牠遞出一個甜甜黑黑的東西時，藤戶的匆忙阻止就足夠令Rasul知道那應該不是自己可以吃的東西。  
——藤戶人很好，所以平常從來沒有不讓牠吃零食過。

青年教育完老人還順便教育了貓，比起笑呵呵地予以回應的老人，藤戶竟然覺得盯著自己搖尾的貓可能記得更加清楚。  
而Rasul似乎也有相同的認知。

那個黑黑甜甜的東西在不久後又再次毫不意外地出現了Rasul的面前。  
還清楚記得教訓的Rasul，用頭拱了拱那伸向自己的手，向老人表達了婉拒之意。

04  
Rasul是一隻解甲歸田的貓。  
當牠還是隻野貓的時候，他可是曾經為了野貓團伙的地盤大小而到處征戰，現在漂亮的皮毛之下其實留著不少的以前留下來的勝利勲章。  
但這都是過去的事了，現在的Rasul只會緊守在屋子裡，由圍牆所劃出來的整個空間就是牠一隻貓的地盤大小。

儘管Rasul對於現況非常的滿意，他以前的伙伴可不是這麼想，而對此最常表達不滿的，是一隻名為Gara的流浪貓。  
「你應該和我們一起改變現狀，而不是逃避到敵人的陣營！」  
這大概已經變成了Gara的口頭禪了吧。  
當Gara再一次突然竄進了自己現有地盤發表宣言時，Rasul邊把拿到沒多久的零食推出去打發對方，邊不由得這麼想著。

最初的時候還會認真地反駁，進而吵架，再而打架——即使每次都是因為太吵而被藤戶阻止，也好歹還是開打過。  
為了理想而戰總是偉大的，但他的對手後來在花園的一角得到了一個貓食盆，這點就讓Rasul很不爽了。

「地盤意識還真重。」  
端坐在被自己打翻的另一個食盆旁邊，Rasul洗著臉晃著尾巴，完全不敢看向因此而需要進行額外清理的藤戶。  
嘛，至少在自己地盆內撤消另一個食盆的目的是達到了，而他的對手Gara，甚至從來不知道他短暫地擁有過食盆。

Bouns Side  
藤戶工作的家裡有一隻曾經是野貓，現在被命名為Rasul的貓。  
也不知道是不是野貓的習性，牠的地盤意識非常強，與其他東西打架已經可以算是日常事務，小至蟲子，大至訪客，牠都能鬧個不亦樂乎。  
因為Rasul打起架來總是很吵，加上屋主可能會擔心他的寵物受傷，所以藤戶總是一發現這種情況就會立即前往抱起貓以作制止。  
只要被抓起，Rasul除了偶爾還是會喵喵兩聲作為反抗之外，基本上就不會再亂掙扎，相比很多其他別人家的寵物，可以說是非常乖巧。

即使如此，藤戶還是覺得Rasul可能不太喜歡自己。  
畢竟每次被他這樣抱完，那貓一下地，就會立即拼命地清洗身體，怎麼看都像是討厭自己的味道。  
這也沒甚麼大不了，藤戶也自知自己不是那種動物緣很好的人，所以一兩隻貓的討厭對藤戶來說只是件普通的事。

奇怪的是，但那隻貓又很喜歡跟在他身邊繞來繞去。  
不是那種黏到像隨時會絆到，而是稍微地隔開一點距離，亦步亦趨的那一種。

說不定是在替主人監視自己。

下了這種定論的藤戶，今天也決定無視那安靜地跟在自己身後的貓，做自己的事。

追加  
@@link(曬貓梗來源,https://www.plurk.com/m/p/o5aze0)

Rasul是一隻短毛貓，理所當然的。  
他可是肩負著保衛家園這項重責，有著寛廣領地的貓，怎麼可以被那些長得不像話的毛髮所絆住。

當他像平常一樣把鑽進櫃底的昆蟲成功驅離，正打算好好地坐下清潔自己那沾滿灰塵的毛皮時，藤戶那緊盯著他的視線，莫名地讓他感到了一陣寒冷。  
「……反正很髒。」  
作為人類的藤戶呢喃著一句他聽不到的話，就這麼赤手地把貓抓了起來。  
「會弄髒！」  
大聲地向藤戶提出警告，甚至伸出手作出輕輕的推拒，依然沒有打算放手的藤戶讓Rasul還是只能像平常一樣盡可能地縮起自己，以免灰塵沾到對方的身上。

貓就這麼被拎到庭園中央，被單手托著拍去沾染到的灰，然後再被抓起抖一抖。  
「這樣沒錯吧……」  
隨著動作上下左右晃動的Rasul聽到了藤戶疑惑的聲音，而他覺得自己也同樣疑惑。  
這難道是人類的甚麼儀式嗎。

「是該曬多久啊……」  
讓貓與自己視線同高的藤戶，向不可能回應也不可能聽懂的貓持續地提出問題。  
姑且地喵了一聲作為答案，Rasul在那之後，莫名其妙地被置放到了晾衣籃之上。

「總之你曬夠了就自己回來。」  
留下給貓的吩咐而轉身離去的藤戶，並不知道Rasul盯著自己離開的背影不過兩秒，就從衣籃上跳下來踩到草地，像平常一樣地，又跟在了藤戶的身後。


End file.
